Sentimientos en el fondo del mar
by Pamevere Lawrence York
Summary: Quise echar a volar un poco mi imaginación con Kanon y Tethis de acuerdo al primer episodio de la Saga de Poseidón en donde salieron..


**Sentimientos y confusiones en el fondo del mar.**

Bajo las profundidades del mar, una joven y bella sirena vive su vida al servicio de su amo Julián Solo, que ahora es el Dios Poseidón, emperador de los mares.

Su misión: ser la escolta del Dios que domina los siete mares. Esta tarea ella la cumple al pie de letra en agradecimiento al hombre que salvó cuando era un pequeño e indefenso pez desahuciado que el joven Julián rescató.

Tethis de sirena fue enviada a cumplir sus rondas de vigilancia en el templo marino. Está vez le tocó dirigir la guardia en los perímetros del Pilar del Atlántico Norte. El guardián de ese pilar pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo custodiándolo, solo, callado, reflexionando en su interior… El Dragón Marino esperaba un momento adecuado…

En esa ronda la sirena Tethis se encuentra con el general solitario en su pilar.

- ¿Qué haces Dragón Marino? - Pregunta ella con un tono de voz dulce.

- Lo que hace todo general debe hacer, custodiar su respectivo pilar de los enemigos - Responde él de manera poco amigable. La joven sirena insiste en el diálogo y pregunta otra vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas estando al servicio del Dios Poseidón? ¿Realmente crees que los humanos de la tierra merecen ser castigados por las atrocidades que cometen?". El Dragón Marino algo hastiado del interrogatorio le dice - Claro que creo en él y en la utopía que piensa instaurar. Ahora retírate de aquí, este sector se encontrará bien con mi protección -. Con esa respuesta cortante Tethys decide irse del pilar del Atlántico Norte y regresar a sus aposentos en el templo principal de Poseidón, en el centro de la Atlántida.

Ya en su lugar de descanso la joven piensa en la conversación que tuvo con uno de los Siete Generales y en las palabras del Dragón Marino. Tethys quedó intrigada con él, quiere saber cuáles son las pasiones que lo mueven. Además, el misterio que desprendía aquél hombre la hacía sentir una pequeña atracción. Es con esto que comienza un dilema en ella, ya que piensa que la atracción hacia el Dragón Marino es una traición a su amo, a quien ella es fiel. Su corazón se encuentra en disyuntiva, una parte por el inmenso afecto y agradecimiento que siente hacia Julián y por la afección que sentía por el Dragón Marino.

Día a día Tethis realizaba sus rondas de vigilancia, pero siempre después de terminarlas se dirigía a los alrededores del Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Su único objetivo en ese lugar era apreciar a su guardián desde lejos, aunque sólo fuere su sombra. Cada vez que lo veía ella sentía una adherencia hacia él, como los metales que se pegan a un imán y que cada vez siente más fuerte. Sabía que no podía tenerlo físicamente a su lado, pero con tan sólo verlo se sentía plena.

Un día en que ella iba a observar al Dragón Marino se dio cuenta que él no estaba en su pilar y decide quedarse ahí escondida entre unas rocas y corales cercanos a los dominios de su apreciado general. Mientras estaba sentada, entre el silencio del fondo marino, jugaba con su casco que tenía entre sus manos. En un pequeño instante se distrajo, soltó el casco y este rodó por el suelo y quedó justo a los pies del Dragón Marino que venía llegando a su pilar.

Vistiendo su escama con tonos naranjas y amarillos brillantes, junto con su larga capa blanca como la nieve, se agacha y recoge el casco de la joven rubia. El Dragón Marino le dice - ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?. ¿Te ha enviado Poseidón?- Pregunta calmadamente. Tethis le contesta - No, yo andaba caminando por aquí y me quedé a descansar un momento-. El general le entrega su casco a la muchacha diciéndole - Esto es tuyo y ahora puedes retirarte de aquí-. Sonrojada Tethis recibió su casco de manos de Kanon y él en ese momento esbozó una leve sonrisa a la joven. Después de esa pequeña plática Kanon se retira. Tethis hace lo mismo y se dirige hacia el templo de Poseidón.

Kanon, con su casco en las manos, observaba a lo lejos a la muchacha que caminaba hacia el templo de Poseidón. Mientras que en su mente se preguntaba por qué la sirena nórdica lo observaba día a día después de sus rondas de vigilancia en el mundo marino. Kanon pensaba que aquella mujer estaba dudando de él y que pretendía descubrir sus verdaderos planes.

**FIN.-**


End file.
